The Birth of a New Trotter
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: A rewrite I made of when Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter was born. I'm currently am planning on making new rewrites ASAP. Enjoy and please, feel free to give me feedback. I only own Butterfly and the daughter of Centipede and Miss Spider in this story.


The day was April 29, 2006 and it was a peaceful morning. Most of the family members were asleep except for Miss Spider. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the whole family. As she cooked, she hummed to herself like she never did before. She thought about how her baby daughter was going to be born soon. It has been around nine months since she was in the hospital and Mrs. Ladybug announced the news to her. She learned that the baby was going to be born around the beginning of May and now that it was almost time, Miss Spider couldn't stop herself from smiling.

As Miss Spider was getting the hot bacon prepared, she suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy. Her head was hurting and inside her body she felt some heat. It came out of nowhere. Was she getting a flu? She started to shiver and wrapped her arms around her body. "Goodness... what is going on...?"

As she was taking deep breaths, the loud husband of her stormed into the kitchen. "Hey Spidey!"

"Centipede please..." Miss Spider pleaded.

Centipede changed from outgoing to concerned in a mid-second. He walked up to the French spider carefully and noticed she is swaying. He touched her forehead and felt the heat. "Spidey, what's wrong?"

"I... I am alright..."

"No you're not!" Centipede exclaimed. "Please! Tell the truth!"

"I...I do not feel well..." Miss Spider was breathing deeply as she spoke tremulously. "Get... help..."

Centipede took Miss Spider to the couch in the living room and let her lay there as he ran off to get help. Miss Spider remained laid on the right on the couch shaking.

Miss Butterfly was wide awake and hummed to herself as she looked at the crystal clear mirror in her room that was merely a few feet away from the door. She gently started to put on black eyeliner as she does every morning. "Okay, now after this I shall go to the kitchen and..."

"BUTTERFLY!" a loud scream came from her door that caused her to jump and accidentally poke herself in the right eye.

"Ow!" she yelped, and then quickly ran to the door and opened it. She frowned as soon as she saw Centipede. Her blue eyes glared into his. She let out a deep sigh. "Centipede... next time you need to speak to me, you don't need to scream through my door you nitwit..."

Centipede didn't show any response to what she called him as he felt his heart racing fast and kept looking at the direction downstairs to his left where Miss Spider remained. "Butterfly, something is wrong with Miss Spider! She's sick!"

"You know what? Don't you dare lie to me. I don't know what type of game you are playing this time but-"

"Butterfly." Centipede started to give her a deadly glare and grabbed her top shoulders with two of his hands. "I'm not joking. You need to come downstairs now. She is on the couch in the living room breathing deeply. She's heating up! Please believe me and come!"

Butterfly stared at him in the eyes. Centipede's blue eyes showed nothing more than a blank expression. He didn't give her the merest smirk. "I'm sorry. I will come."

Centipede grabbed Butterfly on the right arm and dragged her roughly down the stairs, which caused her to nearly trip but she caught her balance. As soon as the two bugs got downstairs, they found the female arachnid asleep on the couch. Butterfly went up to Miss Spider and nudged her gently. "Miss Spider?"

Miss Spider opened one of her golden eyes and stared into Butterfly's crystal blue ones. "Butterfly... i-is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Butterfly nodded. "I'm worried. What is wrong with you?"

"I.. am not.. feeling.. well." Miss Spider said she still stared into the butterfly's eyes. "Please. Take me to my room."

Both Centipede and Butterfly carefully took Miss Spider in her room to rest. After they closed the door, they looked at each other. Centipede lets out a deep sigh. "Butterfly, I'm worried..."

"What makes it worse is that Miss Spider is going to have a baby soon and this isn't good for ether of them." Butterfly stated. "I mean what is going to happen to Miss Spider? What is going to happen to the baby? What if-"

Centipede covered up her mouth with one of his many hands swiftly. "Don't say what I think you're going to say! I don't want anything to happen to them!"

After Centipede uncovered her mouth, Butterfly apologized pitifully. "I am sorry... shall we tell the others?"

"Yeah." Centipede agreed.

Centipede and Butterfly hastily gathered the rest of the family to the living room. The family was able to tell there was something wrong by the way they quickly gathered them together, and how Miss Spider was absent. Mr. Earthworm was the first to speak up as he laid on the left side of the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"Miss Spider is not doing well." Butterfly sighed. "She got a fever and has been incredibly sick today. Worst of all, it is not healthy for the baby."

"Can't imagine anything happening to Spidey or my new babygirl..." Centipede looked down.

"It can't!" Earthworm exclaimed. "They can't die!"

Centipede gave him a glare, but then looked down with sorrowful eyes. "I... don't even know what to believe anymore..."

"Don't think negatively, Mr. Centipede." Mr. Grasshopper spoke calmly to Centipede as he stood up from a wooden chair next to the couch. "They will be alright."

"Hope you're right Hoppy..." Centipede sighed. "Hope you're right..."

For the rest of the day the rest went through out the day with silence. All the family members did was mainly watch TV or read the newspaper, but they didn't say a single word to each other. They didn't want to do anything with knowing something was wrong with Miss Spider. From time to time, each and every one of them went to Miss Spider's room to check how she's doing. All she'd be doing is be on her web asleep. There was no sign of her looking up to them and smiling.

Now it was almost eleven at night and there was still no sign of good luck.

"I'm going to check on Miss Spider." Mrs. Ladybug said as she got up from the right side of the couch. "I need to see how she's doing now. If she still isn't better, I'm afraid I'll have to take her to the hospital."

"May I come along, Mrs. Ladybug?" Butterfly raised her antennas.

"Of course dearie."

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly went up stairs together slowly to see how Miss Spider was doing. Butterfly had a lot of thoughts coming in mind. "Is Miss Spider really going to get better? Or is she getting worse? Is the baby going to remain unharmed from this?" She shook as the thoughts raced through her mind.

After they reached upstairs and saw Miss Spider's front door, Mrs. Ladybug started to knock. "Miss Spider, are you alright? Dearie? It's Mrs. Ladybug with Butterfly. We're here to help."

"P-p-p-please... come..." Miss Spider's weak voice came through the door.

Mrs. Ladybug quickly opened the door and as soon as she and Butterfly raced in, they found Miss Spider off of her web and she was trembling more than usual. She kept trying to show hand gestures to show what she was trying to say. Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly tilted their heads. What was she trying to say?

"Miss Spider! What is the matter?" Butterfly exclaimed.

"I think... I t-t-think..." Miss Spider couldn't take it and yelled as loud as she could. "I THINK THE BABY'S COMING!"

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly's jaws dropped and eyes widened. They looked at Miss Spider, then to each other and then at Miss Spider again.

"Mrs. Ladybug." Butterfly said in a shaky voice. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Ladybug sighed. "We don't have enough time to get to a hospital, and it's very late. I'll deliver the baby. Butterfly, you go warn the others that the baby's coming."

"Yes Mrs. Ladybug." Butterfly flew out of Miss Spider's room and stormed to the living room, without a care in the world on whether or not she would've tripped. She was out of breath as soon as she got to everyone who were just staring at the TV screen. "You guys!"

Centipede jumped from the couch and everyone's eyes stayed focused on Butterfly. They were able to tell something was wrong.

"How's Spidey?" Centipede asked.

"Guys...I have to tell you that...," Butterfly's fists were clunched and eyes were squeezed shut as she exclaimed. "MISS SPIDER'S BABY IS COMING!"

The whole family gasped. They looked at each other hastily and then back at Butterfly.

"Whoa whoa whoa... WHAT?!" Earthworm gasped.

"Like RIGHT NOW?!" Centipede exclaimed.

"Yes right now!" Butterfly yelled.

"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!" Centipede shook Butterfly.

"We wait!" Butterfly explained. "There is not enough time to get to a hospital since she is coming right now so Mrs. Ladybug is doing the baby delivery. But she has delivered babies before so we do not need to worry."

The whole family sighed in relief.

"I know Mrs. Ladybug. I think her ability to deliver babies and work in the hospital is a gift. She will succeed." Mr. Grasshopper said.

All the bugs remained in the living room without saying a single word to each other. They gasped as they saw Mrs. Ladybug come back down stairs. She was smiling.

"Mrs. Ladybug?" Butterfly looked at her and blinked a few times. "Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Ladybug kept smiling. "Come see."

The whole family went upstairs and walked into Miss Spider's room. They gasped as they saw her holding a purple blanket. Could it be the new baby? As the others took steps closer, Miss Spider revealed who was in it. It was a small spider that looked alike to her, aside from the fact that her skin tone being slightly darker. Miss Spider gave everyone a smirk and showed a hand gesture. "Come closer everyone. Come meet my new baby."

The whole family was about to take gentle steps to take a closer look but Centipede raced to Miss Spider's side and looked at the baby. "There she is! There's my baby!"

The whole family including Miss Spider hushed him, but it was too late. The little spider started to whimper and shake.

"No...no...no no no!" Centipede said sheepishly as he stared closely at his new baby. "Look at me! I'm your new daddy!"

The baby spider looked at Centipede, her blue eyes opening up and tearing up.

"Hey, she has my eye color." Centipede smirked but stopped immediately when he noticed the tears. "No no, please don't cry!"

"Oh Centipede." Butterfly rolled her eyes. "First time meeting your daughter and you're making her cry? Shame on you!"

Centipede glared at her for a second and then looked back at his new daughter. An idea came in mind and he turned to Miss Spider. "Hey Spidey, can I hold her?"

Miss Spider nodded and handed the newborn spider to Centipede. He then started to hold her close to him. "Don't worry, daddy will keep you-"

Before anyone expected it, the baby spider started pulling Centipede by the antennas. Centipede shrieked from pain and handed her back to Miss Spider.

As soon as the baby was in Miss Spider's arm, Miss Spider stared into her face with complete attention. She looked at her face and noticed it was red. "Oh my goodness, look at that. Her face is as red as Centipede's blush."

"Hey!" Centipede turned to her blushing.

"Come here, Commodore," Miss Spider pulls him in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush brighter. She then looked at her daughter again and smiled as she looked at her scarlet red face. "Her face is scarlet red...wait..."

The whole family noticed that Miss Spider mused, but why was that?

Mr. Grasshopper took off his monocle, cleaned it and put it back on. "What is it exactly?"

Miss Spider smirked a little. "Scarlet... that is what her name should be. Scarlet."

"What a beautiful name choice Miss Spider!" Mrs. Ladybug squealed.

Each and every one of the family members turned to each other and smiled.

Mrs. Ladybug's eyes lit up. "It's a beautiful name!"

"Quite delectable!" Mr. Grasshopper smiled.

"And it's perfect for her!" Centipede grinned.

In the meanwhile, Butterfly then turned to Miss Spider with a gentle smile. "Miss Spider, do you think it could be spelled with two T's? I have noticed that name is used with two often and I think it would be even more beautiful."

"I like that idea very much Butterfly," Miss Spider said as she stared her daughter's blue eyes. "Scarlett..."

The family went silence as Scarlett started to cry. Miss Spider smiled at Scarlett nonstop as a light bulb lit up in her mind. She gently held Scarlett closer in her arms and started to sing. "Hush my baby, do not cry. Hush my baby, do not be sad. Your name is Scarlett, and you do not know how much I love you."

As soon as Miss Spider finished singing, Scarlett slept into her arms. Scarlett made a gentle sound that sounded alike to a purring kitten. Miss Spider's eyes lit up brightly. "Scarlett... she is perfect..."

The family now ended up with a new Trotter and it's the young spider named Scarlett.


End file.
